


Line of Fire

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drama queens, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, paint ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: The threesome being extra dramatic during a game of paint ball, because they can.





	Line of Fire

PJatO || Frazeleo || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Line of Fire || PJatO || Frazeleo || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Line of Fire

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/f), fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness, dramatics

Main Pairing: Frank/Hazel/Leo

Side Pairings: Nico/Percy, Reyna/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano

Summary: Prompt: "I meant it when I said I would protect you" for Frazeleo.

The threesome being extra dramatic during a game of paint ball, because they can.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Line of Fire_

Frank grunted as he was hit. One in the shoulder, the other in the chest. He gasped at the impact and slowly tumbled to the ground.  
"No!", screamed Leo, followed by a string of curses.  
"Frank!", gasped Hazel shocked as they rushed over to their boyfriend.  
Hazel gently cradled Frank's head in her lap while Leo knelt down next to them.  
"Idiot", hissed Leo. "I could have dodged it. You… you didn't have to jump in front of me…"  
Frank smiled faintly. "I meant it when I said I would protect you two."  
"Yes, but not by jumping into the line of fire", sighed Hazel.  
"It's okay, love", assured Frank lowly. "Just… Go on without me. Protect our firebug for me, okay?"  
Hazel nodded, a heartbroken look on her face. Percy cleared his throat awkwardly behind her.  
"…Are you three drama queens done? Because Annie, Piper, Grover, Rachel, Jason and Thalia are kind of surrounding us?"  
Percy looked highly unimpressed, with his paintball-gun resting against his shoulder. His own boyfriend and girlfriend were flanking him from either side, offering the threesome on the floor their very patented We Are Not Impressed glare. Honestly, if Nico and Reyna had been terrifying before, the two best friends got even worse ever since they had started sharing a boyfriend (a very happy and very spoiled boyfriend). Leo and Hazel hurried off the ground and Frank grunted.  
"Sorry. Got carried away", muttered Frank embarrased. "I'll go ahead and start prepping the steaks for our barbeque. Love you, Haze, love you, firebug. Have fun, guys."  
With a last kiss on his lovers' cheeks did Frank depart from the paintball battlefield for good.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
